The present invention relates to a yarn false twist texturing machine with a height adjustable feed yarn guide, of the type disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,159 and DE-PS 23 48 322.
The latter document discloses a height adjustable hand rod with a sliding guide and a cable mechanism with guide rollers to bridge the significant operating heights and reach the apex formed between the yarn heater and the cooling member of the machine. In this case, a feed yarn guide is moved from a position which can be reached by the operator, in which the yarn is inserted into the feed yarn guide, to a feed position, the feed yarn guide bringing the yarn into its final path in the heating device by means of a pivoted lever. The mechanism is relatively complicated and calls for long operating paths with regard to the manual operation of the hand rod. In the event of the electrical energy supply of a texturing machine failing, this leads to the yarn remaining in the heater until the operator retracts the yarn guide with the yarn. However, when using high-temperature heaters in texturing machines, the danger exists that the yarn may be damaged prior to removal from the heater.
A heating device is known from EP 0 429 980 in which a height adjustable yarn guide is disposed at the exit of the heater. This yarn guide is activated in the event of the electrical energy supply failing and lifts the yarn from the contact surface of the heater. However, this facility is not suitable for bridging a working height extending beyond the range of an operator when feeding the yarn.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a yarn false twist texturing machine having a height adjustable feed yarn guide, which in the event of the electrical energy supply failing, executes a swift removal of the yarn from the heater independently of the operator. The yarn is thus brought into a position which prevents damage to the yarn from prolonged contact with the heater.